Choices
by Aurora Noctifer
Summary: The war is over and the survivors of the light side are prisoners to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Ginny Weasley finds herself faced with none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Originally thought for the SOS challenge, this story contains femslash...read it


AN: This story was meant for the SOS challenge. But seeing that the challenge required NC-17 rating and I didn't feel like writing such stuff it ended here, thanks to my wonderful beta who told me to post it anyway. 

The story deals with femslash so be warned. I hope you enjoy reading! And I wouldn#t mind a review or two…

Choices 

The battlefield looked like a desert. Vast without a single landmark, no trees, not even a single blade of grass. It was early dawn; the horizon already showed a tiny tint of grey and the stars were slowly fading. Lifting the blanked of darkness and baring the terror of a long fought war, finally put to an end.

It was not the usual battlefield one might see in history books, films or newspapers. No heaps of dead bodies lying around, discarded and forgotten. No tanks blown up or guns still clutched in dusted hands, cramped with the last struggles of death. No flies swarming and indulging in the feast left behind, drunk from the hideous sweet stench of rotting burned flesh

It was nothing like that. Nothing was moving on this early grey morning. The clouded sun revealed a wide field covered with little heaps of blood red dust here and there, oddly resembling the colour of human blood. And the early morning breeze, fresh and innocent, oblivious to the terrors that took place on the very same field only hours before, swept them away. The dust was gathered in small craters, burned into the stony ground, still a little smoky.

Only three hours ago a long war had culminated in a last fierce battle. Only three hours ago, dark and light, black and white had met at this place. Only three hours ago, the so called 'last hope of the Wizarding world' had failed. Only three hours ago, Lord Voldemort was hailed as Dark Lord, Emperor of the Wizarding World for the first time. Only three hours ago, all this happened at a place formerly known as the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts.

*   *   *

Ginny tried to move but quickly stopped, nearly screaming at the pain searing through her body. The last thing she remembered was Harry, shattering like a piece of glass, the green light of Voldemort's curse reflected beautifully by the tiny shards of crystal. Suddenly it hit her full force.

_Harry died! And Lord Voldemort won!_

Again she tried moving, again the pain stopped her. She decided to open her eyes instead, ignoring the headache even the soft flickering light of torches was causing her. Taking in her surroundings she found herself as part of a large bunch of people, some of them people she knew from her time at Hogwarts. But all had one thing in common: they looked tired and weary, they were filthy and a lot of them just stared of into space ignoring each other. 

A movement near her caught her eye. In a corner a young wizard, he couldn't be older than fifteen, was frantically rummaging the pockets of his robes. Obviously finding what he searched for he took out a small razorblade and raised it to his wrist. Not wanting to see the inevitable Ginny closed her eyes. But she still heard the sickening sound of metal cutting flesh and the metallic-sweet smell of warm blood reached her nose. Forcing herself to turn back she saw the young boy leaning back against the wall, a soft smile playing on his lips while blood and life left his body in a slowly dying stream. 

Her observations were rudely interrupted when she heard doors opening and her heart was suddenly freezing cold. Again she heard Ron cry out for Hermione; again she saw the beautiful green light, so much like Harry's eyes, shooting through the trees like a firework. And again she saw the rain of glass replacing Harry when the final curse hit him.

Fighting against the memory she realized that not only she but all people in the room were whimpering and crying. And she saw the dark hooded shapes, clearly not human, entering the prison and surrounding the people in there. With great pain Ginny managed to get up when the Dementors started shooing the prisoners towards huge double doors. 

Once she had left the first room, she nearly squeezed her eyes shut because of the bright light meeting her. Blinded she stumbled forward, falling down on her knees. 

Looking up through blinking eyes she took in the new room. It was more like a hall, wide and empty. Save for the black robed and masked figures lining the walls. The closing of the door behind her sounded like thunder and she suddenly wanted to be back in the filthy prison with the dying boy. This nearly sterile room seemed to her like a trap and there was no way to escape.

A sudden silence fell onto the crowd and everyone turned towards the front of the room. Every Death Eater bowed down and the monotone chorus 'My Lord' echoed through the hall, when Lord Voldemort entered.

"My faithful followers, greetings to you on this most glorious day of victory! This dawn," he gestured to a high window where the sun was just rising behind the horizon, "isn't merely the start of a new day. It's the beginning of a new era!"

His little speech, oddly reminding Ginny of certain politicians, was met with thunderous applause from his retinue.

"Our power, united under my leadership, finally put an end to the worthless and weak usurpers on the Wizarding world's throne. Henceforth the true masters shall rein again, true masters of true and clean blood!"  
  


Again deafening applause and various cries of 'My Lord' met Voldemort's words. Ginny listened to him droning on and on about the superiority of pure blood, the new era and how the 'Boy who Lived' was now the 'Boy who Died' (the last comment was met with maniacal laughter from his minions). She had started to doze off when something he said caught her attention.

"Look at them! They are cowering in front of me, finally knowing my real strength. Look at their hollow and hopeless expressions, as if they were about to die. Wait…some of them probably will!"

Voldemort's evil chuckle again caused the Death Eaters to join in.

"But be assured, my dear prisoners", Ginny cringed as he spoke for his statement dripped of venom born from years of hatred, "be assured that I thought about your fate for a long time. I pondered various possibilities, some more fitting than others. Finally I came to the following conclusion. Some of you are pure blooded and although it wouldn't be a shame to kill you – you opposed me therefore you'd deserve it – I decided that you shall live…for now! How is it called? Ah, yes: I'll grant you a second chance to gain my good will!"

Ginny snorted. If the Dark Lord possessed 'good will' she'd be damned. The next words made her heart clench, though and a sudden fear washed over her.

"But I can't just let you loose again, no. You were misled and you need…guardians", his smirk was obvious in his voice, "to ensure you're going to find the right path. And some of my dear followers need to be rewarded for their excellent services and indemnified for their losses throughout the war. And why not combine these three tasks? Rudolphus!"

A middle aged Death Eater with dark brown hair and nearly black eyes came forward, bowing.

"For your service and loyalty even in Azkaban you shall be rewarded with…her!" His pale finger pointed at a young witch, not older than twelve, trembling under his gaze. Ginny's stomach knotted when she saw the glint in Mr. Lestrange's eyes and thought of what he was going to do to the child.

She was so caught up in her sickening reverie that she missed the rest of the 'awarding' ceremony. That was until two Dementors came up to her, grabbed her and pulled her up. Slowly lifting her eyes she found herself looking into the face of none other than Narcissa Malfoy.

*   *   *

The young girl-woman in front of her looked up as if she was waking from a nightmare to find it being true. She looked at Narcissa as if she was the Dark Lord himself. Narcissa would have laughed hadn't there been about 100 Death Eaters, a bunch of dirty prisoners and the subject of her amusement present. Therefore she merely smirked which seemed to terrify the girl even more.

Narcissa knew that the 'guardian' thing was partly true. Throughout the ages the pureblooded lines had been decreasing and only a few truly clean ones had survived the war. So Voldemort had decided that his Death Eaters should bring up a new generation, not only their own children but the ones surviving the war, too. 

For most of them this was going to be a painful experience. Death Eaters weren't gentle beings, caring for feelings or letting young ones cry on their shoulder. Narcissa had seen the look in Rudolphus' eyes and she knew that nearly Voldemort's entire legacy had similar thoughts when taking their presents away. 

Men! They don't think farther than their second brain allows. I bet Bellatrix will be sitting in my drawing room to discuss her husbands new…conquest. It's truly disgusting!

She again looked at her prize.

Obviously a Weasley, with such flaming hair. Must be the youngest Lucius talked about so long ago. That hair, it must gleam in the candlelight and when it's wet it'll look like blood, I know it. 

Narcissa could barely contain herself from reaching out to touch the tangled dirty tresses hanging limp around the frightened face. Instead she decided to leave this dreadful setting to get to know her new 'charge' in more enjoyable environment.

"Am I right to assume that you don't know how to apparate?" A hesitant nod was the answer.

"Hold on to me then. And whatever happens, don't let go. We don't want you to die now, do we?"

The last sentence was emphasized with a sinister Malfoy smirk and Ginny's eyes widened, making her look like a hurt deer. Narcissa got caught in the deep brown pools, making something she thought dead long ago move again deep inside of her. Extending her arms she enveloped Ginny, who was probably a head taller than her, in a protective embrace and apparated them away.

*   *   *

Ginny was frozen. Voldemort obviously had 'given' her to Narcissa Malfoy, mysterious wife of Lucius Malfoy, the bane of her first year, and Draco Malfoy's mother. Both men had been quite busy during the war and were prominent members of Voldemort's inner circle. Or had been. Both men had died in the final battle at the hands of members of The Order.

Narcissa had been in the background the whole time. She was seen in public and at official events accompanied either by her husband or her son. But no one knew any details about their relationship or her influence on the two men. Dumbledore's spies several times tried to break through to her but always failed. Secretly she was thought to be the brain behind Lucius' and Draco's actions, the one who guided the men from the background, never visible but always there.

And Voldemort had given Ginny over to this dark and beautiful woman. Because there was no doubt, Narcissa Malfoy was probably one of the most beautiful women Ginny had ever seen. Long silver blonde hair, falling like water over her shoulders, eyes so light blue that they nearly seemed colourless and a graceful slender body clad in heavy robes.__

She had to resist squirming under Narcissa's piercing eyes when she looked her over. Narcissa seemed to see through her, her eyes cut her revealing her darkest secrets. Little did Ginny know about Narcissa's thoughts.

Therefore she was caught by surprise when her 'guardian' suddenly slung her slim arms around Ginny's waist. Shivers ran down Ginny's spine and she wasn't sure if it was from Narcissa's possessive grip or the sudden tug of apparating. 

*   *   *

'Welcome to Malfoy Manor!' 

The words were whispered in her ear and Ginny realized that Narcissa's body was pressed up against her. And she liked it. Heat radiated from both of them, mingling and enveloping them. The cloth of Narcissa's silken, black, Death Eater robes rubbing against her rounded breasts with every breath she took was strangely enticing. 

Did I just think of Death Eater robes and enticing in the same sentence? Am I enticed by Narcissa Malfoy?

Quickly Ginny stepped back. Or at least she would have, hadn't Narcissa still held her around her waist.

"So eager to get away from me? I didn't think I was that hideous…" Narcissa chuckled. 

She had watched Ginny's face and she had seen the emotions flickering across the gentle features: first fear, then shock, surprise with a hint of arousal, finally disgust at her own thoughts. Ginny clearly was confused and it amused Narcissa to no end. Only to irritate her even more she made sure to brush her thighs when stepping back. Maybe this whole guardian thing would turn out to be a pleasant arrangement, for both of them.

"Speaking of hideous," her eyes raked over Ginny's appearance critically, "You're filthy."

The last statement stuck Ginny and she caught herself by surprise wanting to please the older woman. Her hurt must have shown in her eyes because Narcissa raised a nearly invisible blonde eyebrow.

"No need to fret. I think we'll be able to do something about that. A hot bath will do, won't it?"

A small hesitant smile tugged at the corners of Ginny's mouth. Narcissa's voice was soothing. Not in the way her mother's voice had been, but caressing like a gentle kiss making her tremble. And the offer of hot water on her skin intensified the sensation.

Beckoning her to follow Narcissa turned around and walked up a grand staircase. Ginny had no choice but to follow, torn between thoughts of the battle and her captivity and the sight of Narcissa's hips softly swaying as she walked down a long corridor towards a large double door in front of her.

Opening they gave way to the most wonderful view Ginny could imagine. She entered a wide room with a large pool in the middle. The walls were of a shimmering blue, reflecting the small ripples on the waters surface. Looking up she saw a vaulted ceiling adorned with a fresco showing different marine animals: playful dolphins, squids and fierce-looking sea snakes, caught in a never ending dance.

The pool was surrounded by a colonnade of slender pillars lit by torches, their light breaking on the crystal clear water. 

Even from her place at the door, Ginny could sense the heat of the water. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to sink into the promising warmth and wash away the pain and guilt she felt inside of her. She wanted to wash away the memory that tainted her soul as the filth and dirt tainted her body. She wanted to sink into forgetfulness and come out empty minded without worries staining her memory. She wanted to wash away the smell of blood and death, the smell of betrayal sticking to her like a disease.

*   *   *

Narcissa studied the expressions flickering over the gentle but closed face beside her. Only too well did she understand the conflict inside of Ginny, her troubles, her inner strife. 

When Narcissa had been about Ginny's age she had been standing in front of a difficult choice. She had been torn between loyalty to her family and their wish to marry Lucius Malfoy to seal the alliance between two of the purest families in Britain and her loyalty to her brother, Sirius. She had stood between two men, her brother and her husband. And she had chosen the latter. 

_Did I make the right choice back then? What if I had chosen otherwise? _

But these questions were in vain, now that both men were dead, one at the hand of his sister, the other one at the hand of his arch enemy's son. And the daughter of said arch enemy was now standing beside her.

Suddenly realization hit Narcissa with a force nearly breaking the fragile cocoon of icy protection she had built around her.

This is her choice. And hers may be even more difficult for she has to choose between the past, her family and their loss, and the future, lying in front of her in form of this innocent pool of clear water. 

And Narcissa knew: if Ginny turned around now and left this room, she'd be lost forever. She'd probably go on living but only her body would walk down the halls with her soul buried under the ashes of the dead. Narcissa felt the fierce spirit of her youth rising inside of her sweeping away the composed mask of indifferent boredom.

I made my choice long ago and I'm not to judge if I chose wisely. But I won't let this girl make the same mistakes I did. I had to learn the hard way, choosing an unknown husband above my brother. Ginny will choose life above death; I'll take care of that.

*   *   *

Narcissa carefully took Ginnys hand into hers and raised the other one to her cheek, turning her head. Sudden fear darkened the chocolate color of Ginnys eyes to black when Narcissa slowly caressed her cheek.

"Don't be afraid. I know you don't want to be here. And I know you had no choice."

She raised Ginnys hand to her lips and lightly kissed the delicate fingers, tasing the dust and dried blood, tasting everything Ginny had been through with this little gesture. 

"Now you have a choice. Don't fear me to force you. It's your choice and I won't judge you."

For no one judged me. But I didn't know what I got myself into. I knew nothing about what I was choosing.

Slightly tugging she led the younger woman to the edge of the basin. Again she looked up to Ginny's face, studying the still slightly girlish features. The taller woman refused to look at her. Instead she looked straight forward, a closed expression on her face.

*   *   *

Ginny didn't know what to do. Here she was, all filthy, in this wonderful bath with Narcissa Malfoy beside her. Narcissa didn't talk to her, she just stood there, watching her, and Ginny started to feel uncomfortable. She was ready to run from the room, back to the prison she came from to die at Voldemorts curse when Narcissa took her hand.

Her first impulse was to draw back, but Narcissa's soft pale skin felt warm and soothing against her own rough and dirty hand. 

She felt oddly comfortable and began to relax when Narcissa raised her hand. She thought Narcissa was going to slap her for forgetting her place. She was surprised when she began to softly caress her cheek instead. A voice in the back of her mind still told her to be wary. The war had made her suspicious and she didn't trust the sudden comfort Narcissa presented to her. It was just to perfect to be true. To get used to perfection always led to being disappointed, if not getting outright hurt, in the end.

But why not savour the comfort Narcissa gives you. Do it as long as you can. If it turns out to be a trap and she puts you under the 'Cruciatus' after this you still can use the small vial of Nightshade hidden in your teeth. At least you'll be clean when you die. Unlike all those poor, innocent people still scattered on the battlefield.

She let Narcissa kiss her hand without protest; she didn't listen to Narcissa's silky voice whispering quiet words to her. And when she was led to the bassin she didn't pull back, but only followed a little reluctantly. She felt the piercing colourless eyes on her, once again looking at her and seeing through to her very soul. This time the gaze was much gentler, almost caring.

"If you want to take a bath we'll have to take off these clothes. You can't keep them on. And I think we'll throw them away. You won't wear these rags any more."

Narcissa had fallen back into her old self; it was heard in her voice tainted with a hint of superiority. Noticing how Ginny shrank back at her sharp words she spoke again, using a comforting tone.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you."

When Ginny still clutched the cloth to her body Narcissa let an amused smile graze her lips.

"Or don't you want me to see your body?"

Ginnys blush told her that this was exactly what she was worried about. Sighing Narcissa turned around, listening to the rustle of clothes and finally the sound of Ginny's body sliding into the water. When she turned around again, Ginny was gliding through the water.

Narcissa slipped out of her own clothes and let herself sink into the warm liquid, sighing. Death Eater meetings were always wearing her out and this last one had been fairly disgusting. 

As soon as Narcissa had turned around Ginny nearly ripped off her clothing and hurried to get into the water. She yearned to be clean again and Narcissas beauty and the softness of her skin made her even more aware of the dirt and filth her own body was covered with. 

And she didn't want Narcissa to see her naked. Somehow the thought of her body being exposed to the piercing or, even worse, caring gaze was something she was very afraid of. 

She slid into the warm water and began to move away into the middle of the pool, not looking back.

When she reached the opposite end she finally turned around and gasped. On the far end she saw Narcissa. Her body was floating in the water with her head laid on the edge, her hair flowing around her and her breasts clearly visible.

The sight of this supposedly dangerous woman lying there as if nothing was important enough to disturb her now, was breathtaking. She shuddered in spite of the warmth around her.

Or maybe it isn't because I'm cold? Where did that come from? What else should it be?

When a small voice reminded her of the strange fluttering in her stomach she chose to ignore it. Instead she started swimming again.

But somthing seemed to draw her towards the other woman for she ended up at the edge of the pool beside Narcissa.

Narcissa felt Ginnys eyes on her body and smiled. How come Ginny made her smile so often? She hadn't really smiled since her marriage. Lucius never made her smile. He made her smirk with arrogance, distaste, mockery, disgust or cruelty. But he never made her smile. 

She was aware of her breasts peaking out of the water, comfortable warmth settling in her stomach. She watched the youger woman swim back to her, long slender limbs cutting through the water with rythmic movements. Arms that seemed to be made for the sole purpose of wrapping around Narcissa's neck, these legs, made to twine around Narcissa's hips.

She looked at Ginny, who by now had reached her and had settled her chin on her arms, crossed on the edge of the bassin. 

I was right. Her hair looks like blood, so thick and sweet.

Ever so slowly Narcissa moved behind Ginny and began to carefully enravel the tangled tresses savouring the feeling of the deep red masses flowing through her fingers. 

Exactly like blood. How can such a light being possess such hair, resembling the color of something so sensuouly cruel as blood?

She felt Ginny's body stiffen and relax under her hands, running through her wonderful hair, massaging her aching shoulders.

Ginny had leaned her body against the pools wall. The water lapped against her body, cleaning her. Warmth crept up her arms and filled her body, making her drousy and sleepy. All grief and pain was licked away by soft waves caressing her skin. Feelings of loss and fright were washed from her mind. The calm surface rippled and she felt a strange heat nearing her, a heat only another human body could radiate.

For a moment she stiffened when Narcissa started to entwine her hair, small hands slowly working their way down Ginnys head to her neck in a nearly seductive manner.

Wake up Ginny! This is Narcissa Malfoy we're talking about! A Death Eater! All this is part of her evil plan of torture. And really, when I know one thing for sure it's that she's the last person to try to seduce you. 

But there was another voice, telling her to savour these moments, probably her last ones before dying painfully. To take what Narcissa gave not caring if it was a new cruel way of deception, knowing that her death was inevitable.

_Forget the past. If you have to die, let it be with these memories as your last ones._

She sighed and felt her aching muscles relax when Narcissas hands began to massage her neck, savouring the first time human hands touched her with gentleness since the war began. Being touched by Narcissa was just like a loving emrace. No force or threat was hidden in the gentle caresses. Just comfort, security and the promise of somethig deeper, a passion hidden behind a thin silky veil, barely visible but ready to break through at any point.

Ginny leaned back into the caressing touch against Narcissas warm soft body, for a moment forgetting where and who she was. She was just a young woman feeling safe again after all the months of chaos and fear, after growing up too fast to really be young. She was just a young woman who felt loved and appreciated for all she was. She felt whole for the first time in her life. 

And suddenly it wasn't all the same to her if she died or if she lived. Narcissa's touch, the feeling of another clean human being touching her without force or desperation ignited a spark inside of her. She wanted to live, she wanted to laugh and she wanted to … love?

Love? Can I still love? After all I've seen, heard and done, can I still love? And whom can I love? My family? They are dead. My friends? They are dead. No one's left to love for you, Ginny! You're alone! No one cares about you! 

Narcissa felt Ginny leaning against her, unguarded and vulnerable. She knew, if she wanted to hurt her, now was the time to act. If she rejected her now, if she just stepped back and walked away it would hurt Ginny deeper than even the Voldemort could. It would destroy her more than the most unforgivable curse could.

Isn't it ironic that you have the most leathal weapon at hand, more powerful and destructive than everything the Dark Lord ever had? And isn't it even more ironic that your not going to use it? This is the moment every Death Eater dreams of, the moment of complete trust, the moment of absolute power. And all I'm thinking of is this warm lovely woman, so light and pure behind the filthy curtain of pain and despair, leaning against you.

Ginny felt smooth arms circling her waist, Narcissas soft breasts pressed against her back and her stomach nestled against the curve of her hips. Wet strands of long silky hair, now darkened with water clung to her shoulder when Narcissa leaned her head against her, moist lips brushing against her bare skin. Looking down she saw Narcissas arms resting against her. And she saw the Dark Mark, black against the luminous skin.

She's a Death Eater. How could you ever think about trusting her? She's going to rape you and then she'll drag you into the torture chamber. Isn't it wonderful what life has in store for you? Just when I made up my mind not to die! Damn Narcissa for bringing me here, for giving me this illusion of security

She straightened and pulled away from Narcissa. She hugged herself, suddenly feeling the need to cover her body, exposed to the older woman's always piercing eyes. 

She didn't want to die anymore, her deathwish was gone. Yet, if she had to she was going to keep her dignity. 

But small hands grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, colorless orbs looking at her full of sadness and loneliness. Ginny had seen this look on her own face far too often, it was the look of someone who had been betrayed, used and who still managed to survive. She never expected to find this look in Narcissa Malfoy's eyes, in these beautieful eyes. She never expected Narcissa Malfoy to be a kindred soul, as hurt and alone as she was.

"Don't turn away from me. Don't fear me. I won't hurt you, I promise, although you have no reason to believe me."

Long fingers stroked her cheek and Narcissa reached up to whisper in her ear.

"I won't force you to do anything, just accept what I'm giving to you. What's there to lose?"

The offering sounded strangely sincere. Ginny's mind screamed at her to run, to drown herself, to fight Narcissa. But her pulse quickend when she felt Narcissas breath teasing her skin. Her breath caught in her throat when those long fingers almost carelessly fell down to her hips, leaving a trail of goosebumbs behind. And when she looked into Narcissa's eyes again, she discarded her last doubts. 

She didn't pull away when Narcissa once again slid her arms around her waist, when soft lips kissed the bruises on her neck and collarbone, kissing away the pain.

Her body leaned against the pools wall again when Narcissa pulled her head down to her, capturing her lips in a tentative kiss, radiating hidden passion and desire. Ginny gasped with surprise when she felt a slick wet tongue slowly run across her closed lips. Narcissa took advantage and invaded her mouth, coaxing her to respond to her ministrations. 

One hand had found her breast and was gently stroking it, exploring every curve, while the other hand slowly moved up her thigh.

Heat coiled in her stomach at Narcissa's slow lazy touch, spreading though her whole body. Lust burned trough her, desire without conciousness, memory or grief. Nothing was important but Narcissa and her warm body, her velvety skin brushing hers, her taut muscles feminine but full of hidden strengh. And those hands, those skilled and eperienced hands gliding over Ginny's skin, moist with water and sweat.

Narcissa savoured the feeling of Ginny's body under her hands. So soft and shy and at the same time more enticing than anything Narcissa had ever felt before. This young woman in her arms was so innocent, so light. It was just so wrong that this being was now here with her, that she was luring this pure one into the darkness of her life. She had seen the look of fright on Ginny's face at the sight of her Mark. And she had suddenly wanted to show this woman that there was more to Narcissa Malfoy than a Mark burned into her skin by magic so long ago. That there was more to her than just the feared and mysterious wife of Lucius Malfoy.

All thoughts were banished from her mind when she felt hands, still a bit rough but softened from the water, run across her neck, down her back. This small gesture was enough to make Narcissa moan softly into Ginny's mouth, encouraging her awkward caresses. She had wanted to just make Ginny feel at ease with her and to make her forget the tragedy her life had been until now. Now Narcissa wanted more.

Lifting her up sit Ginny on the pool's edge and stepped back, looking up at her. The milky skin slightly flushed with heat. Inviting lips slightly parted in wonder, promising exquisite pleasure. Those eyes, formerly sad and lonely, were now darkened with pleasure shining in the torch light flickering though the room. And then there was the dark purple bruise at her hip, tainting the perfect picture of marble beauty. A bruise reflecting the mark on her soul, standing out against the white skin, silent witness to all the pain and hurt this delicate creature went through. Reflecting the mark on Narcissa's arm, both dark and bearning witness to the power ruling both their lives.

Narcissa reached out, ever so gently grazing the glowing mark with her fingertips, making Ginny gasp at the pain and pleasure the light touch brought to her.

"So beautiful. So painfully beautiful."

Narcissas voice was a whisper as if raising her voice would break the enchantment of the moment.

Ever so slowly she stepped between Ginny's thighs until not even the water seperated them. She cupped Ginnys cheek, looking in her eyes.

"Love me. Let me love you."

She began to kiss down her neck, licking her collarbone, leaving Ginny panting heavily. Narcissa's hands traced the outline of her hips and thighs while her mouth descended further, kissing her breasts, caressing them.

Ginny moaned, lips trembling. Narcissa's words still rang in her mind, a chant rising until all she could think of was how this dark woman now so lightly kissed and licked down her stomach, not missing the bruise at her hips, soothing the pain leaving it vibrating with lust just as the rest of her body. Her whole being was aflame with a blazing fire of passion, making her forget everything around her when Narcissas soft lips decended for the last and most intimate kiss of all, setting free the moist stream, full warm and sweet, between her legs. Her head thrown back, eyes closed, long legs wrapped around Narcissas body, she clutched to the woman in her arms, embracing the dark.

*   *   *

The sun rose, basking the wide field in a firework of colors, rays of light flying across the width, leaving behind the gleam of a new beginning, fresh and clean.

And there, out of a pool of blood red dust a small white flower rose, unfolding its petals gleaming moist with dew in the virginial morning.

Fin


End file.
